Mysterious Fate
by SnowGhost22
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so please be patient with me. I wrote this story during a difficult time in my life, so the story may turn a bit dark, for which I apologise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Firstlyhello readers and welcome.**

 **Secondly, unfortunately I do not own the characters of this story J.k Rowling and Stephanie Myersdo,I only own the plot.**

Hi, my name is Juvia Black. Let me tell you the

story of how my life changed forever.

 _August 13, 2005. The incident_

There I was minding my own business as an ordinary 10 year old girl who's just moved house and is curious about her new neighbourhood does, when _CRASH_ seamlessly out of nowhere a car pummels into me rendering me unconscious on the ground.

Little did I know thatat theexact moment the car pummelled into me the impact hadunlockedmagic abilities I never knew I had that had been previously suppressed by one of the worlds most powerful wizards of all time Albus Dumbledore.

As I lay there unconscious, I hear voices. My mother's and a man's I don't recognise. Where am I? What happened? As I slowly begin to wake come round I can hear the voices more clearly.

"Albus what if the impact of the car triggers her memories? What if she remembers who she truly is? Didn't you say your self when you brought her to us that she was an especially gifted witch, a natural born seer who could potentially see into the past  
/as well as the future? What if all of her memories along with her magic was unsuppressed due to the accident? Wouldn't it be better just to tell her who she really is? It's not as if her fathers could find her where they are." My Mother's panicked  
/voice said not realising I was waking up and able to hear pretty much everything.

"I fear you may be right Alison, however I feel that for the time being Juvia should beleft in the dark. Afterall if she were to find out she could very well destroy all of our plans." That must be that Albus bloke. I already have a firm dislike

for the git and I haven't even met the guy yet.

I think it's time to throw a spanner in the works. You see while _Albus_ and _my mother_ where talking I was busy having a vision of my past, the very thing this Albus bloke doesn't want me knowing. I already know exactly who I am and who  
my real

parents are and what Albus did to them and to me. Oh well fates a bitch and all that, I guess _Albus_ will have to live with my knowing and I tell him as much with a smirk firmly in place on my face. " I think you'll find." I say matter of factly  
/" That I know exactly who I am, what I am, who my parents are and what you did _Albus."_

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and that your curiosity is piqued. Look forward to your reviews and I'll be updating ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: as always I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the plot.**  
 **  
**

Albus swivels round to face me. Good the bastard heard me. " I beg your pardon Miss Parkes?"

" I believe it's Miss Black actually, like I said old man I know _everything,_ should I perhaps enlighten you?" I answer smugly.

" Here'sthe thing." I say. " I know exactly who you are Albus Dumbledore and what you and your precious Order of the Phoenixdid to my _real_ family. I know that my real name isn't Juvia Parkes but in fact Juvia Anaya Lahote- Black, daughter  
of Aquaria Black, Sirius Black and Paul Lahote. I know that my mother died in a fire covered up by the Order, my father Sirius was sent to Azkaban prison for a crime we both know he didn't commit, you kidnapped me and suppressed my magic and my memories  
when I was 4 and you obliterated my father Paul's memories and sent him to America to live back with his shape shifter wolf tribe."

"Is that so?" He replies. "Well it seems then that you know too much." He raises his wand at me about to obliterate me but after having my magic suppressed for so long I'm much faster and stronger than he is. I raise my hand and summon his wand to me  
and snap it before he even has the chance to open his mouth. As fast as lightning whilst he's still in shock, I avaraporiateout of there to a place I've only seen in a vision. 

* * *

I've arrived on thesmall island on the North Sea that Azkaban Prison stands and promptly transform into my animagus form of what can only be described as a large bear like dog that's as white as snow in colour and has bright ruby red eyes.  
I make may way into the prison and past the dementors who have no affect on me whilst I'm in this form.

I quickly locate my father Sirius along many other falsely accused prisoners. It sickens me to see the state of which these witches and wizards are forced to live all because the bastards at the ministry and in the Order couldn't be bothered to give them  
trials.

I can't dwell on that now. I have to free them, well the ones I know for sure are innocent anyway like my father, my uncle Regulus,the Lestrangebrothers, Dolohov, Yaxley and Avery.

I change back into a human, send my wolf pratonus of to keep the dementors busy, unlock their cells with a wave of my hand and prompt them to come to me so I can get us all out of here without receiving The Kiss.

"Come on you're free now." I tell them.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the Lestrange brothers.

"I'll tell you when we get out of this place and to a safe place" I reassure them.

"Why are you helping us?" Dolohov asks.

"Because I know the truth that you're all innocent and because he's my father" I reply pointing at Sirius.

A flash of pure rage crosses on my father's face. "My daughter's dead! I demand to know who you are!"

"Will you quite down, you're going to get us killed. Look I don't know what you were told, but your daughter is not dead because I am her, my name is Juvia Anaya Lahote- Black and I was born on 24th may 1996. I can explain more later but in order  
for me to do that I need you to trust me andcome with me. Can you do that?"

"Okay, but you'll explain everything once we're somewhere safe"

"Okay. Now I need everyone to hold hands so we can get out of here fast before the dementors come back."

Everyone holds hands and we leave with a pop to a place I've only been to as a toddler barely out of diapers.

 **Prison break :D I wonder where their safe house is... any guesses? I have a couple of places in mind but I haven't decided as of yet.**

 ****

 **I will update as soonas I'm able and as always I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review**


End file.
